kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Evolved Nobodies
A new breed of powerful entities, Evolved Nobodies are to regular Nobodies what Arrancars are to Hollows. Using an unknown technolgy, Kami's hired scientist breached the line between the lesser Homo sapiens nulla and the greater ones, creating a half-breed species with new, advanced powers, but Nobodylike features. Each new species of Evolved Nobody bears a resemblance to both its proginator genus and the Human-type Nobody, resulting in an otherworldy appearance. Evolved Nobodies were introduced in the Evolution Arc in Kingdom Hearts Legacy: Twisted and acted as a major plot point throughout the game, acting as many of the notable antagonists. However, all known Evolved Nobodies have either been killed or destroyed, along with any notes, formulas, or research papers on the subject, so it is unknown if the multiverse will ever see their kind again. Evolved Nobody Types As with regular Nobodies, Evolved Nobodies have distinctive types with common features and forms. Each type name is similar to the proginator species' name. Midnight Species: The evolved form of the Dusk. Midnights are typically freakishly tall, with pale skin and hair and knife-like fingers. Oftentimes the zipper-hood that thay wore as Nobodies does not completely go away and instead froms up along the neck into the scalp. Midnights are one of the weakest Evolved species, but can serve as a tough opponent to those who are unprepared. Crawler Species: The evolved form of the Creeper Nobody, with similar shape-shifting powers and abilites. Crawlers are usually short, but athletic and agile. Typically, Crawler-species Nobodies have thin legs, which seem to barely hold them up, but they tend to disguise this by wearing baggy pants. Another notable feature is that Crawlers also have unusually large hands. Crawlers have the unique ability among all Nobodies to change their appearance into most anything that has the same mass as them, but only for a short amout of time. Killer Species: The evolved form of the Assassin Nobody. Killer Nobodies have graceful, fluid movements, and appear to strut around like models. In any weather, Killers will always wear long-sleeved clothes, due to the fact that the outsides of both of their arms are covered in large, blade-like scales, which they use as weapons. Killers typically have a very alluring appearance, and retain little of their former Nobody appearance, making them one of the hardest to recognize. Pillager Species: The evolved form of the Berserker species. Pillagers are massive, imposing Nobodies, but like the Killer species the only similarites they have with their old appearances are yellow-toned skin and blocky features. Pillagers ahve incredible strength, and have been known to be able to lift entire buildings with little effort. Despite this, they are not very bright, and often are assigned to mission with Killers or Drachen Nobodies, who have the highest intelligence among Evolved Nobodies. Drachen Species: The evolved form of the Dragoon species. Drachen Nobodies are by far the strongest Evolved Nobodies to date, possessing incredible stamina, intelligence, and agility. This is further augmented by the fact that, like the Killer species, Drachen Nobodies.possess an almost entirely human appearance, save for a pair of large wings that they retain attatched to their back. Notably, their faces are also often scarred due to the removal of the mask they wore as a lesser Nobody, which, apparently, is a painful process. As of yet, Evolved species of the Samurai, Soceror, Sniper, or Gambler Nobodies have not appeared. Category:Species Category:Enemies